The Queen and Her Kings
by Satan'sLittleLamb
Summary: "Do you know how many of your kind worshipped me? We were considered gods to them; we gave them life, we gave them death, but we also took what we wanted, what god doesn't?" One fatal mistake will bring dark secrets to the surface, and may just destroy all that they worked for. "We do not know where we came from, how we came to be. We were just there." DARK/MATURE (summary change)


**The Queen and Her Kings:**

* * *

**I do not own anything, it is all the creation of S. Myers.**

**I do own, however, the characters that I created for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Italy, 1338**

"You're dying. You weak, pathetic human, you're dying." The woman circled the bed several times as she taunted the ill man. "How does it feel? I've never experienced it before – _scomparsa. _What does it feel like, what are you thinking?"

There was a man in the room as well. He sat at the table that was once used for family meals; all that was left on the table was over used cloths. "He's dying, lovely, don't you have any respect?"

The female's head snapped in his direction, her eyes blazing. "For the dead?" She hissed. "Never, they're just corpses by then, with rotten blood. They're no longer good, but they're not always good when they're alive either."

She jerked then man's head back and cackled a laugh. "You cannot speak. I wonder if I can make you scream." She pressed her nail down hard onto one of the buboes on his neck. The man was covered in them, though his thin clothing the woman could tell they grew on his groin as well, and pass his thighs.

The man opened his mouth and a sound came from his throat. It sounded like the man was rapidly trying to catch his breath, or cough something up, but in reality he was screaming in pain. His eyes were wide, pain and fear shined brightly in them, as he weakly tried to flair his arms and legs around to do something, but the illness had greater strength.

"You're being cruel," the man at the table said.

"If you cannot handle it, leave."

"He's dying a painful death, Isabella, you are not helping."

Isabella hissed. "Maybe I am, maybe he'll feel less pain, but in all honesty, Landon, I don't care." She looked at the dying man than at her brother. "Come, feed with me. I cannot bear to drain him alone, they do not taste well, and you need it."

Landon swirled the cup of dried blood around his fingers. He looked at Isabella with an emotionless face. "Are you trying to seduce me?" She was looking at him from under her thick lashes, her brown eyes were suddenly warm an innocent. Her perfect white teeth dug into her pale, pink bottom lip. Her dress barely covered her chest, but he was not one to complain. The bottom half of the dress was torn, showing off her legs.

"Is it working?" Isabella asked. She licked her lips as she looked him up and down.

Landon ran his eyes down her body. "You look like a cheap whore."

Isabella pouted.

"…And I love it." Landon moved from his seat faster than a human could and picked Isabella up by her buttock. He smashed his mouth to her's and their tongues quickly began to fight for dominance.

Landon pushed himself deeper against Isabella's body and made sure she felt his arousal. He kept one hand on her buttocks and the other crept up her body, stopping to caress her thighs which made the fire within her burn even more. He teased the skin below her navel and let his fingers go down. He enjoyed the sounds of pleasure she made as he reached the last part of her dress the covered her most delicious area. He teased her through her knickers and abruptly pulled his hand away.

"Stop playing games, Landon!" Isabella pulled on his black hair and smirked when he hissed, rocking his hips into her. She kissed a trail from his temple to his ear. "I know you can feel how much I ache for you." She licked the shell of his ear. "You can smell it." She bit on his earlobe and arched her chest up to him.

A pleasing moan slipped passed her lips as Landon's hand massaged her right bosom. He made sure to pull on her nipple when he would run his thumb along the sides. She squealed in surprise when she left something wet touch her nipple. She didn't even realize Landon pulling down the front of her dress, exposing her chest.

Landon paused for a moment; he pressed his hips against her tightly and used both hands to feel her chest. Isabella threw her head back and rocked herself into him more, loving the bitter sweet ache between her thighs when he wouldn't push back. Landon bent down and sucked one nipple into his wet, cool mouth. He tightly sucked and bit on her areola. He showed the same treatment to her other bosom, making her cry out when he'd flatten his tongue against her areola.

He knew Isabella's body very well; they've always seemed to have an attraction for each other. He could feel it, smell it, sense it – she was about to explode. As he feasted upon her breasts, he smirked and circled her nipple with his tongue.

Abruptly, he dropped her to her feet and was standing beside the dying man.

Isabella growled and hissed at him. "Wait until you want your release."

Landon moved the man's head to the side exposing his neck. "If you won't give it to me, I shall seek it out elsewhere."

Isabella was then behind him. He was a whole foot taller than her, so she stood on her toes and licked his earlobe. "They'll never satisfy you. They don't know you like I do." She let her hand wonder downwards until it reached the bulge in his trousers.

"Isabella…" Landon warned, but hissed in delight when she began to stroke him.

"See?" She let her finger run down his length and she twirled it around the head before she fisted it in her grip tightly. "Would another woman know to do that, or this?" She snuck her hand down his pants and cupped his balls. She pulled on them harshly and bit down where his pulse point would be. When he was on the verge of climaxing, Isabella stopped.

Landon growled at her, his eyes mad. "You shall pay for that."

"It's no fun, is it?" Isabella straddled the dying man's lap and nuzzled his exposed throat. She sniffed his skin and crinkled her nose. "He smells _awful_."

Landon chuckled. "Ladies first, my lovely."

Isabella rolled her eyes. _Now he wants to be a gentleman, _she thought to herself. She let her fangs extend from her gum and strike. Landon followed her lead and began to feed from the man. Isabella was right – he smelled awful, but the taste was disturbing. Landon opened his eyes and locked them on Isabella's form. She looked like a goddess, blood running from the side of her mouth, her eyes closed. Even though the blood was disgusting, Isabella moaned, satisfied of the feeling of blood running down her throat.

Finally, the man was dead.

Landon pulled Isabella off the man and pinned her to the floor. He sucked on her neck, lapping and teasing her skin. He enjoyed her moans of pleasure. He bunched up the rest of the bottom of her dress and quickly undid his trousers. In one motion, he was inside her.

He grabbed her ankles and placed them on his back where she locked them together. They both hissed in pleasure when she did. Landon began to move within her, loving when Isabella moved against him. The room was filled with growls, snarls, and screams. Landon moved his hand up Isabella's dress and began to fondle her breast. He locked his lips to her's and sucked on her tongue. "Let go, lovely, let go." He thrust harder into her, making her scream.

"Yes, that's it, lovely. Scream my name when you explode around me, let these people know that it is I who rule your body." He bit her bottom lip. "Touch yourself now, Isabella, do it for me – ah, yes, that's my good girl. So good indeed, little girl."

Isabella proceeds to touch her little button that was swelling with every pass of Landon's hips, and every word he said. Slick with sweat, Isabella arched her back towards him, rubbing herself quickly.

Landon could feel her, she was going to climax. "Yes, yes, now, Isabella, NOW!" He gave three last final thrust and found himself tumbling with her.

"Oh, oh, oh…LANDON!" Isabella sunk her fangs deeply into Landon's neck, making them both thrust into each other again, neither one of them settling from their high.

In a primal state, Landon began to feed from Isabella, sky rocketing them into another explosion. They both stopped, Landon falling on Isabella, but she didn't mind. They stayed there for a moment, Landon affectingly kissing her neck and rubbing her hips.

* * *

**Please, review and let me know what you think.**

**This is my first lemon on here, and I must say, I enjoyed writing it. Though it was a bit of a challenge, I finally got it done. **

**Oh, and to avoid any confusing, Landon and Isabella (along with Gabriel and Vera) are NOT, and I repeat NOT, siblings. There will be no incest in this story, so if you are not into reading that sort of material, this is not one of those stories. **


End file.
